1. Field of the Invention
A cleaning element used in combination with a disposable diaper assembly to facilitate the cleaning of waste material from the skin of an infant after removal of the diaper assembly and disposal thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to use some type of diaper structure in children ranging in age from newborn infants to at least one year or until such infant is properly toilet trained. One common problem associated with the use of diapers is the inconvenience of properly cleaning the waste material, both liquid and solid, from the infants buttocks and genitalia area after the infant deposits such waste material within the diaper. While, for the most part, the majority of such waste material is removed from the infant and disposed of along with the diaper, there still remains a significant amount exposed directly to the skin of the infant which would cause discomfort, irritation, odor and a number of other undesirable features if such waste material were in fact not thoroughly and completely removed from the skin of the infant.
Typically, the material from which the diaper is formed does not adequately lend itself to accomplish such cleaning to the extent necessary. Cloth diapers are usually absorbent to the extent that almost the entire diaper becomes "soaked" with liquid waste, thereby rendering it unsanitary to utilize in the performance of such cleaning techniques. On the other hand, a more modern disposable diaper includes an absorbent material generally only along the interior portions thereof wherein the exterior material or covering of the disposable diaper is generally non-absorbent and thereby clearly inapplicable for the use in thoroughly cleaning the waste material from the infant.
Therefore, the person caring for the infant and removing the diaper after becoming soiled, must almost always utilize an additional cleaning facility such as a cloth, sponge, etc. which preferably must first be subjected to exposure to a cleaning composition, sanitizing agent or the like. Therefore, it is readily apparent that in the prior art use, even with the more convenient disposable diapers, of supplementary cleaning facilities is necessary in order to ensure that the infant is properly cleaned and "sanitized" through the removal of all waste material not absorbed by or carried with the diaper upon removal from the infant and/or disposal thereof.
Attempts to correct the problems of the type set forth above are evident in the structure and process disclosed in the Norris U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,894. As disclosed therein, Norris is directed to an improved disposable diaper containing a towelsheet superimposed on or above the back sheet of a diaper and which may be unfastened from its normal position and used as a cleaning element to remove solid waste from the child during the diaper removal process. While applicable for its intended function, the use of a towelsheet directly in the structure of the disposable diaper would appear to necessitate a structural modification of the disposable diaper itself rather than being readily adaptable for use with disposable diaper structures which are presently commercially available. Other structures generally relating to the subject of pre-packaged cleaning utensils, moistened wipes, etc. are disclosed in the Herwood U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,319, and Stuart, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,456.